


Dance Like Nobody Is Watching

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A Dance Lesson turns to love...Fic for a friend.





	Dance Like Nobody Is Watching

They start out paired by a trainer, Shirley has years of experience, and Jenny has none, and yet... when they dance it’s as if they have been together for years. Shirley’s warm, steady leadership makes it easy for Jenny to trust her and, although Jenny is only shorter by a little way, it feels natural. Jenny can’t quite believe her luck, she and Shirley fit as if it was meant to be, and, she has to admit, it’s hard to ignore the sparkle in Shirley’s deep brown eyes and happy smile, it’s impossible for her not to want to touch Shirley’s silk-soft, long, dark brown hair either. Neither of them is aware the room is watching, and Shirley merely smiles and leads Jenny quietly to a corner when they finish, making it clear she wants to get to know her better... it’s the start of a beautiful romance.


End file.
